Human Savior
by Chrono76
Summary: Mereka, eksistensi yang diberi kelebihan dari yang lain. Kekuatan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk saling menjaga malah digunakan untuk saling menjatuhkan. Manusia hanyalah makhluk yang lemah. Itulah yang dipikirkan makhluk supranatural. Namun apakah benar seperti itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Dan beberapa karakter yang tentunya bukan milik saya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, typo, dll**

 ** _Summary_ : _Mereka, eksistensi yang diberi kelebihan dari yang lain. Kekuatan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk saling menjaga malah digunakan untuk saling menjatuhkan. Manusia hanyalah makhluk yang lemah. Itulah yang dipikirkan makhluk supranatural. Namun apakah benar seperti itu?_**

 **Jaga jarak membaca, dan semoga kalian menikmati**

 **Chapter 1 : Sibling**

 **.**

.

.

Pagi hari adalah saat yang sempurna untuk mengawali segala aktivitas. Kesuksesan seseorang juga diawali bagaimana cara mereka bangun untuk meraih mimpi mereka.

 _Kringgg…_

"Issei! Bangun! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapannya!" Terdengarlah suara seorang wanita yang sangat merdu. Siapapun akan bangun begitu mendengar suaranya. Namun tidak dengan yang diajak bicara.

 _Brakk…_

"ISSEI!" Tampaklah seorang wanita berambut orange kecoklatan dengan warna mata coklat. Wajahnya bagaikan bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Sejuk dan menyegarkan hati.

Dengan cekatan, ia menarik selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh seseorang yang masih bermimpi dalam keadaan tengkurap.

"ISSEI! Cepat bangun! Inikan hari pertama kita sekolah! Kau tidak mau kan menghabiskan hari pertamamu dengan ketua Osis?" Teriak wanita itu di sebelah telinga Issei.

Seolah hanya angin lalu, Issei masih tidur seolah tidak ada gangguan. Tiba-tiba…

 _Cup…_

Ciuman lembut tersebut mengarah ke bibir Issei. Issei langsung membelalakan matanya menerima perlakuan yang tidak terduga tersebut.

"Asuna-nee, j-jangan pernah menciumku ketika aku masih tidur!" Ucap Issei setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat tersebut. Namun…

 _Cup…_

Lagi-lagi Issei harus membelalakan matanya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Asuna, sosok wanita yang membangunkan Issei sekaligus kakaknya, mencium singkat bibir Issei.

"Aku sudah tidak menciummu ketika tidur lagi kan?" Asuna mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Issei.

"Arrgghh… terserah kau lah!" Issei tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Dengan segera, ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di lantai satu.

"Jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi ya!"

 _Jderr…_

"U-untuk apa aku berlama-lama di kamar mandi?! Dasar baka-neechan!" Setelah Issei mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tawa Asuna menggema di penjuru rumah.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi, Issei menuju ke ruang makan. Berbagai macam makanan telah disiapkan Asuna sebelum Issei bangun. Benar-benar wanita idaman.

"Makanlah yang banyak! Kita tidak tahu kegiatan seperti apa yang menunggu kita di hari pertama setelah liburan kan?" Asuna mengambilkan nasi untuk Issei yang berada di seberangnya.

"Woahh… sepertinya semuanya enak!" Tanpa ragu-ragu, Issei mengambil nasi yang diberikan Asuna lalu mengambil sayur dan lauk.

"Tentu saja! Siapa dulu yang memasak?!" Puji Asuna pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan bento untukmu. Nanti kita makan saat istirahat, oke!?" Tanya Asuna.

Issei yang baru saja mengunyah makanannya harus rela tersedak. Dari mulai mereka masuk Kuoh Gakuen sampai sekarang mereka kelas dua, sifat _bro-con_ Asuna sepertinya tidak hilang.

Mulai dari makan bersama, berangkat bersama, belajar bersama, semuanya dilakukan bersama. Kecuali beberapa hal tentunya. Tentu saja ini menimbulkan rasa iri di hati teman-temannya, terutama yang cowok. Siapa yang tidak mau dekat dengan idola Kuoh Gakuen?

Seringkali Issei mendapat teror dari laki-laki yang ditolak Asuna, semuanya menuduh Issei telah menggunakan guna-guna pada Asuna sehingga ia tidak bisa lepas dari Issei.

Pernah suatu saat, Issei dikeroyok lima orang laki-laki yang ditolak Asuna pada hari yang sama. Dan tanpa diduga, ia berhasil menghajar mereka habis-habisan dan kembali tanpa luka sedikitpun. Tentunya kasus ini tercium oleh ketua Osis.

Ia dihukum untuk mebersihkan ruang OSIS yang berantakannya minta ampun. Yang dikeroyok siapa, yang dihukum siapa?

Asuna bukannya tidak membela Issei, bahkan ia mati-matian meyakinkan ketua Osis kalau Issei hanyalah korban. Masalahnya, para pengeroyok itu harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelahnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada yang meneror Issei lagi. Namun masih ada yang berani menembak Asuna. Dan hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Mereka kembali dengan tangan hampa.

Mereka sebenarnya tahu kalau Asuna bakal menolak mereka. Namun, yang namanya cinta juga harus diperjuangkan, walaupun gagal. Alasan mereka tetap mencoba bukan hanya karena cinta saja.

Asuna termasuk siswi yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Namun masih berada di bawah Sang ketua Osis, Sona Shitori. Kecantikannya juga jangan dipertanyakan, kombinasi wajah yang rupawan dan juga tubuh yang sempurna adalah alasan lain mereka tetap mencoba.

Sifat periang dan juga mudah bergaul membuat ia cepat disukai orang-orang walaupun baru kenal. Inilah alasan-alasan yang membuat Asuna terkenal seketika.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Issei?

Bukannya tidak ada yang menyukai Issei, tidak sedikit juga yang menembak Issei diam-diam lewat surat. Kenapa lewat surat? Mungkin mereka takut akan terjadi kejadian yang serupa namun pelakunya Asuna.

Yap, Asuna. Setiap surat yang dimasukkan ke loker Issei selalu dibuang terlebih dulu sebelum Issei sempat membacanya. Issei pernah protes pada Asuna namun hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Tentu saja Issei tidak berdaya, wanita selalu benar kan?

Untuk wajah, Issei memang kalah dari Prince Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto. Namun juga tidak terlalu jauh lah. Untuk tingkat kecerdasannya, ia memang kalah dari Nee-chan nya. Tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh kan?

Lalu apa yang mebuatnya terkenal? Ternyata para siswi tersebut tertarik pada tubuh atletis Issei. Memang mereka belum pernah melihat tubuh telanjang Issei, namun dilihat dari luar saja tubuhnya kelihatan atletis. Apalagi ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Issei memiliki tubuh _sixpack_. Hmm… sepertinya perlu dibuktikan.

Issei juga gemar olahraga. Basket, sepakbola, voli, lari, karate, renang, semuanya Issei kuasai dengan sempurna. Siapa siswi yang tidak tertarik? Bahkan ada gosip kalau Sang ketua Osis, Sona Shitori pernah dekat dengan Hyodou Issei ketika menjalankan hukuman.

Issei dan Asuna juga pernah digosipkan menjalani hubungan terlarang antara dua saudara. Tentu saja mereka mengkonfirmasi semuanya salah. Issei menyayangi Asuna sebagai adik dan kakak begitu juga sebaliknya.

Semua yang dilakukan Asuna bukan karena ia mencintai Issei dalam artian terlarang. Namun dalam artian kasih sayang seorang kakak terhadap adik, katanya.

Lalu bagaimana Issei dan Asuna bisa sekelas padahal Issei memanggil Asuna, nee-chan?

Mereka sebenarnya adalah kembar tidak identik, sangat tidak identik. Asuna lahir duluan disusul Issei lima jam setelahnya. Dan sebagai tanda penghormatan, Issei memanggil Asuna dengan sebutan Nee-chan.

Setelah berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun, orang tua mereka meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat akan pergi berlibur ke luar negeri. Mereka kemudian tumbuh dalam pengawasan paman mereka.

Dan saat mereka masuk SMA, Issei memutuskan untuk bekerja part-time di sebuah kafe dan tinggal di rumah yang ditinggalkan orang tua mereka. Tentu saja bersama Asuna.

Paman mereka tidak dapat menolak keinginan Issei, namun ia memberi syarat. Jika Issei sampai tidak bisa memenuhi keuangan mereka, Issei dan Asuna harus kembali ke rumah paman mereka. Tentu saja Issei menyetujuinya, ia termasuk seseorang yang suka tantangan.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Issei berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk segera bersiap berangkat sekolah. Tak berselang lama, Asuna kembali dari ruang makan setelah membersihkan alat-alat makan.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Tiba-tiba, Asuna menarik tangan Issei setelah menutup pintu.

"A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri, nee-chan!" Bukannya Issei tidak senang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan (Baca: diseret), ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain salah paham lagi.

Dengan berat hati, Asuna melepaskan tangan Issei dan berjalan di samping Issei.

"Hei, kudengar ada siswa baru yang akan datang. Menurutmu dia cowok atau cewek?" Asuna memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Ahh… kuharap siswa baru itu cew-.." Ucapan Issei terpotong ketika melihat tatapan Asuna yang menajam.

"..-baiklah, kuharap dia cowok." Dengan begitu, wajah Asuna kembali seperti biasa lagi.

"Kita sekelas lagi kan?" Asuna menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah ia ketahui.

"Ya, sayang sekali ya. Padahal banyak yang ingin sekelas denganmu, dan kau, tidak, aku harus selalu terjebak denganmu!" Desah Issei diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jahatnya… seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa sekelas dengan idola Kuoh Gakuen." Lagi-lagi Asuna memuji dirinya sendiri.

Tak terasa setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka sampai di tujuan mereka, Kuoh Gakuen.

Seperti biasa, teriakan para siswa dan siswi menyambut mereka berdua terutama Asuna. Tanpa Issei duga, Asuna menggandeng tangan kanan Issei bagaikan seorang kekasih.

"KYAAHH… ASUNA-SAN MEMEGANG TANGANNYA!"  
"APA MEREKA SUDAH JADIAN?"  
"JADI INI HUBUNGAN TERLARANG YANG AKHIRNYA DIPERLIHATKAN?"  
"MATI SAJA SANA!"

Begitulah sekiranya isi penyambutan yang biasa Issei terima namun sepertinya kali ini lebih sadis.

"Nee-chan, jangan pegang tanganku di depan umum!" Issei mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangannya namun cengkeraman Asuna ternyata lebih kuat. Ia bisa saja melepasnya dengan sedikit tenaga namun tatapan Asuna yang berarti kematian mengurungkan niat Issei.

"Ara, ternyata kau suka melakukannya di tempat sepi ya?" Goda Asuna pada Issei yang mulai memerah.

"B-bicara apa kau?! Aku hanya tidak ingin m-mendengar gosip tidak jelas itu!" Elak Issei dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi yang lain.

Setelah melewati pagar hidup (Baca: gerombolan siswa), mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas 2-A. Kelas ini sudah mendapat pengakuan bahwa isinya adalah orang-orang berotak encer.

Tapi menurut Issei, kelas tidak mempengaruhi kehidupan seseorang. Yang mempengaruhinya adalah niat dan usaha.

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk agak dibelakang, Issei memandang di kejauhan. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu masih terngiang di kepala Issei. Itu bukanlah kejadian yang berbau mesum, tapi kejadian pembunuhan. Yap, pembunuhan.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

Hari ini adalah waktunya Issei bekerja part-time. Sebelum masuk sekolah sebaiknya bekerja keras dulu, itulah yang Issei pikirkan. Dia mulai bekerja dari pukul lima sore sampai sepuluh malam.

Gajinya tidak buruk, lagipula ia dan Asuna sering mendapat bonus dari gaji mereka. Yap, mereka juga bekerja di tempat yang sama namun beda hari. Tentu saja mereka sering dapat bonus karena saat Issei dan Asuna bekerja, pelanggan meningkat sampai dua kali lipat.

Ketika mereka bekerja, para pelanggan lebih ingin melihat mereka daripada memakan makanannya. Issei dengan pelanggan wanita dan Asuna dengan pelanggan pria. Tentu saja, pelanggan Asuna lebih banyak.

Dan hari ini, ketika Issei pulang dari kafe, ia sempatkan dirinya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan makan. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

Dua orang bersayap hitam sedang mengeroyok seorang pria di sebuah hutan mini di pinggir jalan. Secara reflek, ia bersembunyi di semak mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dan berharap dua orang tadi tidak mengetahuinya.

"Hidupmu sampai disini saja, manusia!" Ucap salah seorang berambut hitam dengan gaya mohawk.

"SIALAN KALIAN PARA MALAIKAT JATUH!" Dan teriakan manusia itu menjadi awal pertarungan tangan kosong antaranya dan malaikat jatuh. Tentu saja, malaikat jatuh yang menghajar musuhnya habis-habisan.

Issei yang melihatnya dari jarak 20 meter hanya mampu menggertakan giginya. Ia ingin membantu, namun musuhnya adalah Fallen Angel. Yap, Ia tahu karena sebelumnya ia juga telah melihat Fallen Angel dan Devil membunuh manusia dengan sadis.

Sejauh yang ia tahu, Fallen Angel memiliki kekuatan [Light Spear] dan Devil memiliki kekuatan [Demonic Power]. Si Fallen Angel juga mempunyai pimpinan bernama Azazel. Itulah yang ia dengar dan lihat. Entah benar atau tidak.

Ia juga berpendapat masih ada fraksi lain lagi, kemungkinan adalah Angel, Exorcist, atau sejenisnya. Ia bisa berpendapat demikian karena Fallen Angel dan Devil terdapat di kitab Injil.

Dan disetiap kejadian tersebut, Issei hanya bisa melihat dan mengamati bagaimana kejamnya para makhluk supranatural. Kenapa mereka harus membunuh manusia yang normalnya tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka?

Issei sangat ingin membantu, namun tubuhnya hanya diam dan menggigil. Ketakutan? Mungkin. Salah langkah sedikit saja, ia bisa mati tertancap [Light Spear]. Namun melihat makhluk lemah ditindas rasanya lebih sakit dari kematian. Dan Issei tidak suka itu.

Sejak kecil ia diajari untuk membantu orang-orang yang lebih lemah darinya. Tak peduli kau harus mengorbankan dirimu, itulah yang dikatakan orang tuanya sebelum berangkat dalam tragedi mengerikan itu.

Kembali ke pertarungan yang tidak seimbang tersebut, Si manusia mencoba memukul Fallen Angel berambut mohawk dengan tangan kanannya. Tentu saja serangannya dapat dihindari dengan memiringkan kepala saja. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Fallen Angel itu menangkap tangannya lalu memelintirnya ke belakang tubuhnya.

Si Malaikat Jatuh yang satunya hanya menyeringai lalu mulai memukuli pipi si manusia. Pipi, perut, dada, adalah sasaran si Fallen Angel. Si manusia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu ajalnya tiba karena ia sudah tidak bisa melawan.

Lagi-lagi Issei hanya menggertakan giginya, kenapa dirinya begitu penakut akan kematian? Ia sudah berjanji pada orang tuanya untuk selalu menolong orang. Tapi ia juga sudah berjanji pada Asuna untuk tetap hidup untuk menjaganya. Jika ia melawan disini, 80% peluang ia akan mati.

Ia hanyalah manusia biasa, makhluk terlemah. Kenapa Tuhan memberi takdir yang begitu berat? Itu yang Issei pikirkan sampai perkataan orang tuanya kembali mengingatkannya.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang diberi anugerah oleh Tuhan untuk hidup di dunia ini. Tuhan tidak akan memberi tantangan yang berlebihan bagi hamba-Nya. Jika kamu berpikir hidupmu sangat sulit, percayalah Tuhan pasti akan memberikan jalan jika kamu mau berusaha. Itu yang ayah Issei katakan.

"KALAU BEGITU BERI AKU KEKUATAN UNTUK MELINDUNGI MANUSIA!" Bisik Issei marah sambil berlinangan air mata.

Secara ajaib tangan kanan Issei mulai memunculkan cahaya merah. Tidak terlalu menyilaukan sehingga ia yakin kalau dua Fallen Angel itu takkan melihatnya. Perlahan, cahaya tersebut terbentuk menjadi sebuah busur.

Busur itu berwarna hitam dengan western-style, berbentuk cukup simple dan ringan namun terasa cukup kuat. Itu menurut Issei.

"A-Apa ini?" Issei terkejut dengan munculnya busur di tangan kanannya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan ayahnya benar adanya. Dimana ada kemauan, disitu ada jalan.

Sebelum Issei kembali dari keterkejutannya, ia melihat Malaikat Jatuh itu menciptakan [Light Spear]. Tanpa banyak pemikiran, ia memosisikan dirinya berlutut namun tetap tegak. Selanjutnya, ia bingung dimana akan mendapatkan panah.

Namun tanpa diduga lagi, muncul panah dengan ujung berwarna silver ditangan kanan Issei. Sepertinya niatnya lah yang membentuk semua itu. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi, ia menempatkan panah itu pada tali busur.

Dengan setengah kekuatan ia menarik tali busur. Setelah memantapkan niatnya, ia kemudian menarik tali busur dengan kekuatan penuh. Target sudah ia bidik, yaitu Fallen Angel yang menahan Si manusia.

Dengan mantap, Issei melepaskan tarikannya.

 _Wusshh…_

 _Jlebb…_

Panah tersebut menembus kepala Fallen Angel tanpa memberi luka pada si manusia. Kecepatannya sangat mengerikan dan ketajamannya cukup untuk menembus tembok, itu yang Issei pikirkan.

Si Malaikat Jatuh yang masih tersisa terkejut melihat kejadian ini. Ia sudah memasang kekkai agar makhluk-makhluk lain tidak merasakan aura-nya. Tapi, ia tiba-tiba diserang. Jadi kemungkinan besar, si penyerang adalah makhluk supranatural yang memfokuskan sensornya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia menebas kepala manusia yang tergeletak di tanah. Membalaskan kematian temannya. Issei yang melihatnya merasa gagal melindunginya padahal ia sudah mendapat pertolongan.

"Keluarlah kalian, para Iblis!" Si Fallen Angel mulai terbang dengan sepasang sayap hitamnya. Benar-benar malaikat yang hina.

Tidak mau berakhir seperti si manusia, Issei merilis lagi panah dan memposisikan dirinya lagi.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, si Malaikat Jatuh melemparkan [Light Spear]-nya ke segala arah. Salah satu [Light Spear] yang ia lemparkan menuju tepat ke arah Issei.

Issei yang menyadari bahaya datang mulai datang, melepas tarikannya.

 _Wushh…_

Panah dan [Light Spear] saling berpapasan di tengah jalan, Malaikat Jatuh yang menyadari datangnya bahaya mulai membuat sihir pertahanan berharap panah itu tak dapat menembusnya.

Issei yang tidak bisa melakukan sihir, mencoba menghindari serangan tersebut dengan berguling ke samping. Serangan [Light Spear] itu sama cepatnya dengan panah yang ia lepaskan. Ia merasakan kekuatannya meningkat drastis saat ini.

Serangan yang ia lepaskan pertama kali sangat kuat bahkan sampai menembus tubuh Malaikat Jatuh dan masih bisa meluncur menancap pohon. Reflek ketika ia diserang juga meningkat, biasanya ia akan berpikir dulu baru bergerak. Namun saat ini, tubuhnya terasa bergerak sendiri sebelum ia menyadarinya.

 _Duarr…_

[Light Spear] yang dilemparkan Fallen Angel itu hanya mengenai tanah. Issei yang menjadi targetnya masih sehat tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Malaikat Jatuh yang membuat sihir pertahanan, jantungnya tertembus panah yang Issei luncurkan.

"S-Sialan!" Tubuh Malaikat Jatuh tersebut jatuh dari ketinggian dan menghantam tanah. Issei terkejut bagaimana serangannya bisa menembus sihir Fallen Angel.

"K-Kenapa m-manusia~ se~pertimu… bisa mengalahkan~ugghh.. kami?" Itulah pertanyaan terakhir Malaikat Jatuh sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

"Manusia memiliki kekuatannya sendiri. Tidak sepertimu yang diberkahi kekuatan sejak lahir, manusia berusaha mendapatkannya dengan segenap usaha. Itulah yang membuatku bisa membunuhmu!" Jawab Issei setelah Fallen Angel itu mati.

"Maaf teman, aku gagal menyelamatkan dirimu!" Issei kemudian mendekati mayat manusia tersebut dan berdoa di dekatnya. Dia melihat mayat Fallen Angel menghilang menjadi sekumpulan bulu burung gagak. Sepertinya ini yang menyebabkan mereka tidak diketahui eksistensinya oleh manusia.

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

'Hah… sepertinya kehidupanku akan lebih sulit!' Issei kembali mengingat semua kekuatan yang ia dapatkan hari itu. Mengeluarkan busur, kekuatan yang meningkat, reflek yang lebih baik, sepertinya semuanya berasal dari busur yang ia keluarkan.

Ia pernah mencoba membandingkan kekuatan memanahnya ketika menggunakan busur sihir dan busur asli. Dan hasilnya, busur yang ia panggil menggunakan sihir jauh lebih kuat dari yang asli.

Ini menimbulkan spekulasi bahwa sihir lebih kuat dari serangan biasa. Namun, kenapa Fallen Angel itu bisa tertembus panahnya padahal sihir pertahanan telah dibuat?

Apa karena panahnya terbuat dari sihir, atau sihir pertahanannya belum sempurna? Hmm… Mungkin Issei akan mencobanya lain kali.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Issei bisa melakukan panahan yang sempurna? Ia pernah mengikuti kejuaraan panahan namun gagal mendapat juara karena sorakan sang Nee-chan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Seperti yang kita tahu, memanah memerlukan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi agar tepat sasaran.

Issei juga mulai melatih tubuhnya lagi agar stamina-nya terus meningkat. Lawannya adalah makhluk supranatural, kekuatan mereka berada diatas manusia. Issei sudah berjanji akan melindungi manusia. Dan janji itu tetap akan berlaku sampai ia mati.

Melihat Issei yang tengah melamun, Asuna dengan jahil menyentil pipi Issei sehingga menimbulkan erangan dari Issei.

"Apa sih?" Ohh… sepertinya mood Issei memburuk, Asuna yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Pertanyaan Asuna membuat Issei mulai mencari jawaban. Sampai saat ini, ia belum mengatakan kejadian ini pada Nee-chan nya. Ia takut dikurung di dalam kamar karena dianggap membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk jalan-jalan nanti sore." Jawab Issei ketika jawaban itu muncul di kepala nya.

"Ahh… Jalan-jalan ya? Bagus, nanti sore jam empat kita berangkat!"

"Ehhh… Apa?"

"Nanti sore jam empat kita berangkat!" Asuna mengulangi lagi ucapannya. Issei yang mendengarnya terkejut, ia hanya menjawab dengan asal, berharap Asuna berhenti menanyainya.

"Tidak bisa, hari ini jadwalmu bekerja! Kau tidak boleh membolos sebentar saja!" Tolak Issei setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku belum bilang ya? Hari ini aku libur bekerja… si bos sedang ada acara sehingga kafenya akan tutup hari ini." Asuna menjelaskannya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"K-Kenapa? Kenapa hanya kau yang selalu mendapat keberuntungan?" Tanya Issei sambil menangis. Yah, memang benar adanya kalau Asuna selalu diliputi keberuntungan.

Tak berselang lama, datanglah guru Bahasa Jepang ke kelas Issei. Pelajaran nampak membosankan bagi Issei, padahal nilai Bahasa Jepang-nya tidak terlalu bagus. Berbeda dengan Asuna yang walaupun nilainya terbaik di kelasnya, ia tetap mendengarkan dengan serius.

Jam Pelajaran selanjutnya, Issei mendengarkan lebih baik. Walaupun bukan jam pelajaran favoritnya, tetapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada jam Bahasa Jepang. Lalu apa jam pelajaran favorit Issei?

Tentu saja jam kosong,… diikuti jam istirahat. Sepertinya bukan Issei saja yang menyukai dua jam tersebut, namun seluruh siswa di seluruh dunia.

Akhirnya, jam istirahat tiba. Issei mulai melangkah keluar kelas sampai suara Asuna menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Asuna sambil mengeluarkan bento buatannya.  
"Tolong jangan ikuti aku! Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Jawab Issei dengan muka serius. Dan kenapa pilihan katanya seperti itu?

Alkisah, Issei pernah menjawab pertanyaan Asuna dengan jawaban 'Mau ke kamar mandi. Mau ikut?'. Setelahnya Issei dikejutkan munculnya Asuna di toilet pria dengan para pria yang terkejut. Sepertinya Asuna gak main-main. Akhirnya Issei kapok menjawab pertanyaan Asuna dengan candaan.

"Segeralah kembali, atau bento-nya kuhabiskan."

"Baik."

Issei dengan segera menuju ke kamar mandi, namun setelah mendekati kamar mandi, ia malah terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai ke atap sekolah. Sepertinya Issei sedang melarikan diri dari Nee-chan tercintanya.

"Ahh~… akhirnya aku bebas!" Ucap Issei sambil merebahkan dirinya. Menikmati suasana sendirian tanpa gangguan adalah keinginan Issei. Perlahan, ia mulai menutup matanya.

Jam istirahat lumayan lama. Mungkin ia bisa tidur sejenak disini. Tapi kalau dia terlambat bangun bagaimana? Ah, masa bodoh. Jarang sekali ia mendapat kesempatan seperti ini. Mungkin ia akan ditangkap sang Nee-chan karena membolos.

Atau yang lebih buruk, ditangkap ketua Osis dan dihukum membersihkan ruang Osis. Mengingat itu Issei mulai merinding, tolong-.. jangan ruang _lucknut_ itu lagi.

Sepertinya ia akan kembali setelah bel masuk saja. Ia masih takut membolos, apalagi dengan alasan demi ketenangan satu ini. Tak apalah hanya sebentar, yang penting ia bisa bersantai.

Namun, doa nya sepertinya tidak dikabulkan. Sentilan di pipinya mengganggu ketenangan yang sudah ia rasakan.

"Sekarang apa lagi…?!" Ucapan Issei terpotong karena ia terkejut melihat Asuna dengan mode iblis nya berada di hadapannya.

"Ke kamar mandi ya?" Ucapannya begitu manis namun terlihat sangat mematikan bagi Issei.  
"B-bagaimana k-kau bisa t-tahu aku ada d-disini?" Tanya Issei dengan aksen gagap karena ketakutan melihat Asuna sangat marah.

Perlahan, Asuna mendekati Issei. Memojokannya di tembok terdekat. Tidak memberikan keleluasaan bagi Issei walau hanya sedikit. Asuna lalu meninju tembok di samping kepala Issei dengan kuat membuat sang adik meneguk ludah cemas. Seharusnya ia tidak melawan Nee-chan nya.

Perlahan, Asuna mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Issei. Asuna bisa melihat sang adik yang mulai memerah antara malu, takut, dan cemas. Ahh~… sungguh menyenangkan menggoda adiknya ini.

Bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi bertemu. Bahka Issei sudah memejamkan matanya pasrah akan diperkosa, tidak, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Pasrah akan ciuman Asuna, yang memabukkan sebenarnya. Namun Issei masih mencoba mengendalikan nafsunya. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap Nee-chan nya kan?

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Issei heran kenapa bibir Asuna belum menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui Asuna menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan karena berhasil mengerjai adiknya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, baka-otoutou?" Goda Asuna pada Issei yang masih menahan rasa marah dan kecewanya. Hei, sebenarnya Issei mau dicium atau tidak sih?

Tidak sampai disitu saja kegiatan menggoda adiknya selesai. Dengan sensual, Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke tengkuk Issei. Mengirimkan hembusan napas yang membuat jantung Issei berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Dari tengkuk, Asuna menuju ke telinga Issei dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai tempat sepi kan?" Ucap Asuna. Dengan gerakan kilat, Asuna menjilat pipi Issei sekali dan langsung mendapat respon yang sama cepatnya.

"Ahh… A-Apa yang k-kau l-laku~kan b-baka-nee?" Issei sekarang sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari kurungan Asuna. Wajahnya sekarang sangat merah.

"Pffttt… Hahaha, lihat wajahmu Issei. Pfffttt…." Dengan santainya, Asuna menertawakan wajah merah Issei. Issei tentu saja tidak terima, ia bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan ini puluhan kali lebih kejam.

Mungkin ia akan mengikat Asuna dan mencambuk tubuh Asuna sampai Asuna bilang 'Tidak Issei-samaa~, jangan kasari aku. Kyahhh~..'. Tunggu, itukan… Ahhh, sepertinya pikiran Issei mulai tercemar.

"Yah, jangan pikirkan yang tadi. Aku hanya mencoba menghibur diri, pffftt…" Asuna mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan namun sepertinya sangat sulit. Perempatan mulai muncul di kening Issei, ingin rasanya ia memukul Nee-chan nya ini.

"Ini, aaah…." Tanpa Issei sadari, Asuna sudah menyodorkan makanannya ke mulut Issei. Ini yang membuatnya ingin pergi dari makan bento bersama Asuna di dalam kelas.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa makan sendiri, nee-chan!" Tolak Issei namun makanan yang disuapi Asuna juga dimakan. Hal ini berlanjut sampai isi bento-nya habis. Kurasa ucapan dan tindakan Issei sangat tidak sejalan.

Katanya tidak nafsu, namun tidak dicium malah kecewa. Katanya bisa makan sendiri, namun disuapi juga tidak menolak. -_-

 **[Time Skip]**

Akhirnya jalan-jalan yang direncanakan tiba. Issei sudah menunggu di depan rumah menggunakan kaos hitam putih di balut jaket berwarna merah. 'Ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa, kenapa harus dandan sih?' Batin Issei merana saat menunggu Asuna selesai bersiap.

Tak lama berselang, Asuna muncul dengan menggunakan sweater kuning berlengan panjang. Untuk bawahannya, ia menggunakan rok mini diatas lutut yang menunjukkan betis mulusnya. Tentu saja Issei hanya mampu meneguk ludah melihat penampilan Asuna.

"Ayo berangkat!" Asuna langsung menarik Issei menjauhi rumah mereka. Issei sebenarnya ingin protes melihat penampilan Asuna yang kelewatan. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya, ah~… sepertinya otak Issei memang tercemar. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena mereka sudah jauh dari rumah.

Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah taman kota yang dekat dengan kuil. Kenapa memilih tempat seperti itu? Issei ingin berdoa sebentar untuk keselamatannya dan keselamatan Asuna. Entah dikabulkan atau tidak, manusia haruslah berdoa dan berusaha untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong sambil menikmati ice cream yang sebelumnya mereka beli.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Baru saja mereka duduk, Asuna langsung menarik kembali Issei menuju danau terdekat. Dengan mengeluarkan sedikit uang, Issei membeli makanan bebek.

"Ini!" Issei menyerahkan kantong makanan itu ke Asuna dan langsung disebarkan ke kerumunan bebek. Rasanya sangat tenang melihat Asuna bisa senang. Mungkin, ini bisa menenangkan pikiran kotor Issei.

Setelah puas memberi makan bebek, mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan yang menjadi tujuan utama. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah kuil di dekat taman. Issei mulai masuk diikuti Asuna.

Issei mulai berdoa kepada Tuhan, yang isinya : "Tolong jaga keselamatan Asuna. Dia memang sering menggodaku tapi itu sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnya. Dia selalu menjagaku walaupun tidak kelihatan kalau dia menjagaku. Aku tak peduli walau aku harus mati untuk melindunginya. Asalkan dia sehat, itu sudah cukup untukku. Tolong jagalah aku juga. Aku ingin melindungi manusia dengan kekuatan yang telah Engkau beri. Aku akan menghancurkan seluruh makhluk supranatural agar perdamaian sebenarnya bagi manusia dapat diraih."

Bersamaan setelah Issei menyelesaikan doa nya, Asuna juga sudah selesai berdoa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau doa apa, nee-chan?" Tanya Issei penasaran.  
"Tentu saja agar kau tidak dapat berpaling dariku. Kau selalu melarikan diri kan saat di dekatku, jadi aku berharap agar kita tidak terpisahkan" Jawab Asuna yang membuat Issei sweatdrop seketika.

"Aku juga tahu kau doa apa!" Issei hanya memberikan ekspresi yang berkata 'Apa?'.

"Kau berdoa agar selalu di dekatku kan?" Lagi-lagi, Issei hanya ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar tebakan Asuna.

Issei lalu menyeret Asuna keluar kuil, takut semua yang diucapkan Asuna menjadi kenyataan. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi ia ingin hidup bebas tanpa pengawasan absolut dari Asuna.

Namun, apakah itu doa Asuna yang sebenarnya? Tentu saja tidak. Kurang lebih isinya seperti ini : "Tolong jaga keselamatan Issei. Dia keluargaku satu-satunya. Saat aku sedih, dia ada di dekatku untuk menghiburku. Aku suka senyumannya. Aku suka bagaimana caranya melindungiku. Aku suka sikapnya ketika aku goda. Andai saja kami bukan saudara, aku pasti akan menikahinya. Tapi kenapa? Aku menyukai adikku sendiri tapi kenapa Kau menjadikan kami saudara? Aku bahkan rela mati untuk melindunginya. Aku rela tersakiti asalkan dia bahagia. Aku tak peduli aku sakit, bahkan kalau aku mati. Jadi tolong, jaga kehidupan Issei!"

 **[Time Skip]**

Hari ini seperti biasa, Issei dibangunkan Asuna, sarapan bersama, lalu berangkat bersama. Disambut para murid lalu mendengar gosip. Semuanya seperti sebuah kewajiban bagi Issei. Semuanya berjalan normal sampai seorang guru memasuki kelas Issei.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mendapat kawan baru. Sepertinya kalian sudah mendengarnya, jadi silahkan masuk. Nona!" Guru tersebut mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk.

Pintu dibuka, dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut silver panjang, berkulit putih, matanya merah memancarkan keindahan, bibirnya merah muda seakan menggoda siapa pun untuk melumatnya, dan jangan lupakan payudara yang diatas rata-rata bahkan menyamai idola Kuoh Gakuen, Rias Gremory.

Seketika kelas menjadi hening.  
"Perkenalkan, namaku Valiana Luciel. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Setelah menunduk tanda perkenalan, ia mendongakan wajahnya. Seketika juga kelas menjadi ramai. Issei yang awalnya mengantuk langsung terbangun melihat bagaimana cantiknya murid baru itu. Apakah kehidupannya akan berubah?

 _ **Bersambung. . .**_

Weww, akhirnya bisa publish story pertama. Semoga kalian semua menikmatinya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Dan beberapa karakter yang tentunya bukan milik saya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, typo, dll**

 ** _Summary_ : _Mereka, eksistensi yang diberi kelebihan dari yang lain. Kekuatan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk saling menjaga malah digunakan untuk saling menjatuhkan. Manusia hanyalah makhluk yang lemah. Itulah yang dipikirkan makhluk supranatural. Namun apakah benar seperti itu?_**

 **Baca di tempat terang, dan semoga kalian menikmati**

 **Chapter 2 : The Amazing Silver**

 **.**

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Valiana Luciel. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Setelah menunduk tanda perkenalan, ia mendongakan wajahnya. Seketika juga kelas menjadi ramai. Issei yang awalnya mengantuk langsung terbangun melihat bagaimana cantiknya murid baru itu.

Wajahnya cantik, sangat cantik malah. Issei yakin, jika si murid baru itu dan Asuna melakukan perlombaan kecantikan. Pasti hasilnya akan seri. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menolak fakta tersebut.

Tubuhnya bagaikan Malaikat di surga. Meskipun Issei belum pernah bertemu Malaikat, ia yakin Malaikat itu akan malu ketika melihat bagaimana cantiknya Valiana.

Sementara Issei masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, Asuna yang di sebelahnya mulai menyipitkan matanya. Ia yakin, murid baru ini memakai guna-guna agar semua siswa dikelasnya merasa tertarik. Bahkan Issei tersayangnya juga ikut.

"Baiklah anak-anak, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Ibu guru menawarkan pertanyaan sebelum Vali mulai mengikuti pelajaran. Seketika itu juga terjadi keributan.

"VALI-SAN, APA KAU MASIH SINGLE?"

"BERAPA UKURAN DADAMU?"

"DIMANA TEMPAT TINGGALMU? APA KAU INGIN SELALU KU JEMPUT SETIAP HARI?"

"BAGAIMANA CARAMU MENDAPATKAN TUBUH MALAIKAT ITU?"

Pertanyaan terus mengalir. Ibu guru yang memberi kesempatan bertanya hanya bisa menghela napas. Sepertinya memberikan kesempatan bertanya itu buruk.

"DIAAAAAMMMM!" Dengan sekali hentakan, ibu guru berhasil menenangkan seluruh kelas. "Nah Vali-san, kau bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sekiranya perlu dijawab" Ibu guru akhirnya memberikan pemecahan yang bijak.

"Aku adalah murid pindahan dari Italia. Orang tuaku asli dari Jepang, namun bekerja di Italia. Aku juga anak tunggal. Tempat tinggalku tidak perlu kalian ketahui untuk alasan keamanan. Aku cukup pandai dalam hal pelajaran dan juga olahraga. Sepertinya semua itu cukup, sensei." Vali memberikan senyum kecil pada sensei nya.

"WOOOAAAAAAHHHH!" Tentu saja semua siswa memberi respon positif bahkan termasuk Issei. Asuna yang melihatnya hanya memberikan ekspresi cemburu. Padahal ia juga menarik kan?

"Silakan duduk di sebelah Hyodou Issei-san. Issei-san, bisa kau angkat tanganmu?" Perintah sang sensei membuat semua siswa mendesah kecewa. Kenapa harus si Hyodou sialan itu? Pertama Asuna-san dan sekarang Vali-san? Rasanya hidup ini sangat tidak adil. Itulah yang semua siswa pikirkan.

"Ah, saya sensei!" Issei mengangkat tangannya kemudian diikuti tubuhnya. Sekarang ia sepenuhnya berdiri menghadap Vali secara langsung.

"Jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, tanyakan saja pada Vali-san nanti setelah istirahat. Sekarang buka bukunya halaman tiga!" Sang sensei memberi instruksi setelah mempersilahkan Vali untuk duduk.

Ketika Vali sudah sampai disamping Issei, ia sempatkan berkenalan sebentar dengan Issei. "Hai, kau Hyodou Issei kan? Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Vali menyodorkan tangannya meminta untuk berjabat tangan.

Tentu saja Issei tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia langsung menjabat tangan halus Vali. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, umm… Vali saja tak apa kan?" Issei agak ragu untuk memanggilnya apa.

"Tentu saja… umm... apa kau tak keberatan untuk menemaniku berkeliling sekolah ini nanti ketika istirahat?"

 _JDERRR…_

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihak Issei. Keberuntungan akhirnya mulai berpihak kepadanya. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, ia mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Vali. Ia tidak merasakan killing intens yang Asuna berikan kepadanya.

Singkat cerita, istirahat akhirnya datang. Semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Hanya menyisakan Asuna, Issei, dan Vali.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Vali mencoba menghilangkan suasana hening di kelas. Issei yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan ke pintu kelas. Asuna yang melihatnya hanya cengo. Dia sangat jarang melihat Issei tersenyum tulus seperti ini. Ini… tidak mungkin kan?

"Ayo!" Tanpa menunggu lama, Vali berjalan mendekati Issei lalu menarik tangannya. Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kelas, Asuna tiba-tiba menerjang kedua nya sehingga pegangan Vali terlepas.

"Ahh… sepertinya seru! Aku Hyodou Asuna, salam kenal. Aku juga ingin ikut berkeliling ya?" Asuna tidak akan membiarkan Issei jatuh ke tangan wanita ini. Jadi ia mencoba menggunakan trik ini untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Hyodou? Jadi kalian bersaudara?" Vali tidak menyangka Asuna adalah saudara Issei. Dilihat darimanapun mereka tidak terlihat bersaudara. Issei yang melihat kedatangan Asuna hanya bisa menghela napas. Kenapa keberuntungannya menguap begitu saja?

"Yap, dia adik kembarku. Sejak kecil ia selalu dekat denganku. Makan bersama, mandi bersama, bahkan kami pernah tidur bersama. Jadi kau tahu kan seberapa dekatnya kami?" Jawaban Asuna begitu frontal, Vali dan Issei yang mendengarnya langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Hoiii…" Issei ingin protes karena jawaban Asuna sebagian besar bohong, namun pegangan Asuna pada lengannya diperkuat. Bukan hanya itu saja, dada Asuna juga menekan lengan bagian atasnya sehingga membuat jantung Issei berdegup begitu kencang.

Untung saja tidak ada orang lain di dekat mereka sehingga apa yang dikatakan Asuna tidak akan menyebar. Asuna hanya masa bodoh kalau apa yang dikatakannya akan tersebar. Itu berarti Issei hanya akan menjadi miliknya seorang. Yap, Asuna tidak rela Issei bersama orang lain selain dirinya.

Vali yang melihat pemandangan ini mulai menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya apa yang Asuna katakan. Apa dia benar-benar mencintai saudaranya sendiri? Vali pikir Asuna mungkin sudah gila.

Setelah menghilangkan pemikiran kotornya, Vali kemudian menarik Asuna agar menjauh dari Issei. Usaha yang ia lakukan berbuah hasil namun Asuna tidak sepenuhnya melepaskan Issei. Buktinya tangan mereka masih bergandengan.

Tentu saja apa yang Vali lakukan mendapat deathglare dari Asuna. Berani sekali ia mencoba memisahkannya dengan Issei. Asuna baru saja ingin mencengkeram krah Vali sebelum suara Issei menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ayo kita mulai tour nya!" Issei berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. Tak berselang lama, mereka akhirnya bersama lagi. Issei yang paling kiri, Asuna yang tengah, dan Vali berada paling kanan. Tidak ada pegang-pegangan tangan lagi. Namun saling lempar tatapan menjadi permainan keduanya.

Hah… sepertinya ini akan menjadi tour kematian.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan tua yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Vali penasaran kenapa ada bangunan seperti ini di lingkungan sekolah. Namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Issei sudah menjelaskan tentang bangunan ini.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat pertemuan anggota Occult Research Club. Di ketuai oleh Rias Gremory dan wakilnya Akeno Himejima-senpai. Aku tidak tahu info detailnya, jadi…"

"Kau bilang Gremory?" Vali menginterupsi penjelasan Issei.

"Ya, Rias Gremory. Salah satu dari Great Onee-sama Kuoh Gakuen. Asal kau tahu saja, aku juga menyandang nama itu!" Bukannya Issei yang menjawab, Asuna malah mendahuluinya sekaligus memamerkan julukan yang ia miliki.

"Ahh… aku penasaran, berapa lama waktu yang aku perlukan untuk jadi Great Onee-sama disini?" Tanya Vali sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Issei. Issei yang melihatnya hanya salah tingkah. Ahh, kenapa banyak sekali yang suka menggoda Issei?

Asuna hanya mendecih melihat tingkah Issei. Ia sudah menolak banyak pria demi Issei, tapi kenapa Issei malah melirik ke wanita lain? Dasar para pria, diberi paha malah minta dada. -_-

Perjalanan mereka diakhiri dengan melewati ruang Osis. Kebetulan, sang ketua Osis juga baru saja keluar dari ruang Osis.

"Ah, Issei-kun, ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Aku-…"

"Kita datang kesini bertiga, tapi kenapa hanya Issei saja ya yang disapa, Vali?" Sepertinya untuk kali ini Asuna harus bekerja sama dengan Vali untuk menyingkirkan sang ketua Osis. Bisa gawat kalau Issei juga terjerat pesona mata empat ini, itulah yang Asuna pikirkan.

"Yah, kurasa Sona-kaichou hanya melihat Issei saja. Dan kudengar, kaichou juga jarang menyapa orang lain kecuali orang dekat kan?" Vali ternyata menyetujui rencana Asuna untuk beraliansi sementara.

Apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua membuat wajah Sona merah seketika. Sial, mereka mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Issei. Bukannya Sona mencintai Issei, yah, sedikit cinta mungkin.

Kenapa mereka selalu over-protektif pada Issei? Kalau Asuna, ia sudah tidak terkejut. Tapi Vali? Murid baru yang langsung mendeklarasikan kalau ia juga suka terhadap Issei berani melawan senior mereka sekaligus ketua Osis.

Sona tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Mengalah adalah hal yang paling baik untuk saat ini. Ia bisa saja melawan, namun ia tidak yakin akan menang. Walau ia jenius, tapi dua lawan satu. Selain itu, bisa saja beredar gosip kalau Sona mulai mendekati Issei. Ia tidak mau mendengar hal itu, bisa tercoreng nama baiknya.

Dengan wajah merah menahan marah dan malu, Sona berlalu membiarkan mereka berdua mengoceh. Issei hanya cengo melihat hal tersebut. Sangat jarang melihat sang ketua OSIS kalah dalam hal seperti ini.

Kemudian, Issei melihat Vali dan Asuna yang terlihat menahan tawa. Apa segitu senangnya mereka mengalahkan Sang Absolut Sona-kaichou? Tanpa pamit, Issei juga berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sangat melelahkan tahu bersama mereka.

Bel tanda masuk menjadi akhir kesenangan para siswa yang baru beristirahat. Tapi tidak untuk Issei. Ia rasa, masuk mungkin lebih baik daripada istirahat saat itu. Saat istirahat, dia selalu terganggu pertarungan Vali-Asuna. Tapi saat masuk, mereka berdua akhirnya diam.

"Issei, bisa kupinjam buku catatan bahasa mu? Aku agak ketinggalan tadi!" Vali berkata agak halus agar orang lain tidak merasa terganggu. Issei hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil buku tersebut dari dalam tasnya. Tentu saja hal ini tak luput dari penglihatan Asuna.

Tak berselang lama, guru yang mengajar meminta ijin untuk keluar sebentar. Tentu saja setelah meninggalkan kumpulan angka laknat untuk dikerjakan. Issei tak tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal-soal tersebut. Terbesit niatan untuk bertanya pada Asuna yang cukup memahami pelajaran ini.

Saat ia menoleh ke kanan, yang ia dapati adalah lirikan tajam dari Asuna. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa salahnya kali ini. Saat ia mau mendekati meja Asuna, suara Vali menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa kau ingin bertanya Asuna bagaimana mengerjakan soal yang mudah itu?" Ada sedikit kata ejekan terselip di kalimat pertanyaan Vali. Perempatan muncul di dahi Issei. Dilihat dari manapun, semua soal ini berada pada tingkatan yang lebih tinggi.

"Mendekatlah kesini, akan kuajari cara tercepat mengerjakan semua soal ini!" Vali memberi isyarat agar Issei segera mendekat. 'Apa-apaan dia itu?' Batin Issei merasa Vali hanya mencoba mendekatinya.

Yah, tentu saja Issei mendekat. Toh, walaupun Vali tidak benar-benar mengajari dengan benar tapi ia masih untung bisa melihat wajah cantik Vali. Jadi ini yang dinamakan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?

Vali mulai memberikan rumus yang segera dipahami Issei. Tentu Issei terkejut. Kenapa ada sosok imbalance di dunia ini berada di dekat Issei? Cantik, cek. Sexy, cek. Pintar, cek. Hanya 'menjadi milik Issei' saja yang belum terisi. Ahh… andai saja Vali hanya miliknya seorang.

 **[Time Skip]**

Saat ini mereka berdua, Asuna dan Vali berada di taman sekolah. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Semilir angin juga ikut menemani mereka, menerpa wajah ayu keduanya. Rasa dingin mulai berdatangan menandakan sore sudah tiba namun hawa panas yang dikeluarkan Asuna dan Vali membuat dingin menjadi tak terasa.

Berdirinya Vali disini karena undangan dari Asuna. Tepat setelah pulang sekolah, Asuna menyuruh Issei untuk pulang dulu karena ia ada urusan sebentar. Dan inilah urusan itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Vali memulai percakapan. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Asuna. Pasti tidak jauh dari yang berhubungan dengan Issei.

"Jauhi Issei mulai dari sekarang!" Perintah Asuna yang terkesan dingin dan mutlak membuat semua yang mendengarnya merasa berada di ujung kematian, tapi tidak dengan Vali. Ia masih menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu melukai perasaan Issei. Kau punya niat terselubung kan?" Asuna kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, kali ini dengan nada mengimintidasi.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan mencampakkan Issei. Kalau tentang niat, aku memilih Issei karena ia tidak seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Ia tidak melihat tubuhku, ia tidak menginginkan tubuhku. Dia lelaki yang baik, kenapa aku harus melukainya?" Vali menjawab pertanyaan Asuna dengan tulus.

"Jika kau kakak yang baik, kau seharusnya menginginkan adikmu bahagia kan? Sepertinya ia selalu bahagia kalau di dekatku" Ucap Vali diakhiri bisikan di dekat telinga Asuna.

"Sebelum ia bertemu denganmu, kebahagiaannya hanya padaku seorang. Sebagai seorang kakak, aku…"  
"Apa kau memang menganggapnya seorang adik?" Pertanyaan Vali seketika menohok Asuna. Apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Issei sebagai seorang wanita pada pria?

 **[Time Skip]**

Tidak ada yang membuat Issei lebih bingung hari ini. Yang pertama, kenapa Asuna memberikan tatapan tajam padanya ketika di sekolah padahal ia tidak salah apa-apa. Dan yang kedua, setelah Asuna pulang ke rumah. Nee-chan nya langsung menuju ke kamar tanpa menyapa Issei sedikitpun.

Ia sudah berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi namun keheningan lah yang ia dapat. Mungkin Asuna perlu menenangkan diri terlebih dulu sebelum mau bercerita. Maka pergilah Issei ke kafe tempatnya bekerja untuk bekerja.

Dan sepertinya keberuntungannya masih belum berakhir. Hari ini kafe tutup lebih awal yaitu pukul delapan. Issei jadi sempat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Asuna hanya berdua. Hari ini ia bahkan hanya mendapat sedikit waktu untuk berdua bersama Asuna.

Namun di tengah jalanan di dekat taman Kuoh, tiba-tiba saja langit mulai berdistorsi. Terjadi perubahan warna di langit. Issei jadi was-was, apakah Fallen Angel itu menuntut balas dendam?

Issei kemudian merilis busur di tangan kanannya. Bersiap kalau-kalau terjadi pertarungan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah [Light Spear] menuju kearah Issei. Dengan indra yang lebih peka, serangan tersebut berhasil dihindari sesaat sebelum kepalanya tertembus.

 _DUARR…_

Ledakan terjadi di sebelah Issei. Ia sudah menduga kalau teman-teman Fallen Angel itu akan membalas dendam. Terbukti dari [Light Spear] tadi. Issei merasakan hawa tiga makhluk hidup. Rasanya seperti cahaya yang bercampur dengan kegelapan. Yap, hawa Fallen Angel.

Entah kenapa, Issei jadi bisa merasakannya. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu kemampuannya. Selain itu, saat ia memfokuskan penglihatannya ke arah salah satu semak, Issei bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas pergerakan Malaikat Jatuh yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Keluarlah kalian, apa kalian terlalu takut untuk melawanku yang hanya seorang manusia?" Ejek Issei dengan keras agar semua Malaikat Jatuh tersebut keluar. Dan benar saja, mereka terpancing atas ejekan Issei. Tiga orang Fallen Angel, sama dengan yang Issei rasakan sebelumnya.

"Sombong sekali manusia satu ini. Ayo segera kita kalahkan dia dan laporkan pada Kokabiel-sama!" Ucap salah seorang Malaikat Jatuh sambil melempar [Light Spear] yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya.

Dengan mudah, Issei berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat ke samping kiri. Tanpa mengambil aba-aba lagi, segera ia lepaskan tarikannya pada tali busur. Malaikat Jatuh yang melihatnya segera membuat sihir pertahanan agar panah itu tidak menembus tubuhnya.

 _Wush…_

 _Jleb…_

Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, panah Issei menembus sihir tersebut sekaligus jantung Si Malaikat Jatuh. Issei tersenyum melihat kematian Fallen Angel itu. Tapi masih ada dua lagi, dan sepertinya ini takkan mudah. Mereka berdua mungkin sudah bisa menemukan cara agar panah tersebut tidak dapat menembus tubuh mereka.

"Serangannya bisa menembus sihir kita. Ini bukan berarti dia bisa meniadakan sihir, tapi sihir kita tak mempengaruhi panahnya. Dengan kata lain, sihir tak bisa digunakan untuk melawan serangannya. Tapi ini pasti bisa!" Ucap Malaikat Jatuh yang sepertinya adalah kapten.

Kapten Malaikat Jatuh itu mengeluarkan perisai baja yang terlihat ringan namun sebenarnya sangat kuat. Ia lalu melemparkannya pada Malaikat Jatuh di sebelahnya.

"Kau yang bertahan dan aku yang menyerang, jika dia menembakkan panahnya, segera lindungi aku. Panahnya mempunyai kemampuan menembus sihir, namun tidak dengan benda. Kau paham kan?" Tanya si kapten dan dijawab anggukan partner di sebelahnya.

Jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat, namun Issei bisa mendengar semua perkataan mereka dengan menajamkan pendengarannya. Jadi panahnya memiliki kemampuan menembus sihir pertahanan namun tidak bisa menembus benda dengan pertahanan tinggi ya?

Issei mulai memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengalahkan mereka. Mulai dari mengalihkan perhatian, menyerang sembunyi-sembunyi, sampai menyerang tangan kosong. Tapi, semua rencananya resikonya sangat tinggi. Ia juga tidak bisa memastikan keberhasilannya seratus persen.

Andai saja ia bisa menembakan panah sihir. Tunggu… apakah ia mungkin bisa? Yap, ia mungkin bisa. Hanya dengan membayangkan panahnya ia mungkin bisa menciptakan panah yang tajam. Lebih tajam dari panah sebelumnya.

"Ayo!" Kapten Malaikat Jatuh mulai menciptakan dua sihir di tangan kanannya. Terciptalah dua [Light Spear] di masing-masing tangannya. Dengan cekatan, ia melemparkan satu persatu [Light Spear]-nya mengarah pada Issei yang masih berpikir cara untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Issei yang melihat serangan tersebut datang, segera saja menghindar menuju ke arah hutan. Ia berencana menghabisi satu Malaikat Jatuh lewat cara serangan diam-diam. Sebelum ia masuk ke arah pepohonan, ia tembakan panah yang biasa mencoba mengetahui apakah panah tersebut dapat menembus perisai mereka atau tidak. Yah, siapa tahu teori mereka salah.

 _Wush…_

 _Trankk…_

Perisai yang dipegang Malaikat Jatuh itu berhasil menahan panah Issei. Issei yang melihatnya hanya mendecih kemudian memasuki hutan. Kedua Fallen Angel tadi tidak akan membiarkannya lolos setelah apa yang Issei lakukan.

"Jangan mencoba pergi kau!" Kapten Malaikat Jatuh mulai membuat lingkaran sihir lagi. Sepertinya, akan terjadi sihir penyerangan.

"Terima Ini, [Wind Slash]!" Angin mulai terbentuk menjadi pisau tajam. Siapapun yang terkena pasti akan terbelah badannya jika tidak menggunakan sihir pertahanan. Pisau angin tersebut diarahkan menuju pepohonan tempat Issei bersembunyi. Berharap, pohon-pohon di hutan terpotong lalu roboh membuat Issei tidak dapat bersembunyi lagi.

Harapan kapten Malaikat Jatuh itu sirna saat melihat Issei dengan lincahnya melompati pepohonan yang mencoba menimpanya. Lompat ke batang, lalu ke ranting, kemudian melompati pisau angin. Semuanya Issei lakukan seakan ia tahu gerakan apa selanjutnya.

Di saat-saat terakhir, datanglah pisau angin bersama pohon yang roboh berusaha menjatuhkannya disaat bersamaan. Dengan satu lompatan, Issei menggunakan batang yang roboh itu sebagai pijakan untuk menghindari pisau angin tersebut. Membuat ia melayang diudara.

Sambil melayang, Issei mulai menarik tali busurnya. Panah mulai terbentuk di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Kali ini panahnya mempunyai efek seperti dikelilingi angin. Yap, Issei akan menggunakan panah angin untuk mencoba menembus perisai tersebut.

Ia memanfaatkan sifat angin yang ringan namun tajam. Pusaran angin mulai mengelilingi panah Issei. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia melepaskan tarikannya di udara.

 _Wusshhh…_

Angin seperti terbelah ketika panah Issei melewatinya. Memberikan perspektif kalau panah angin tersebut dapat menembus apapun. Dengan percaya diri, Malaikat Jatuh yang memegang perisai berada di depan berniat menahan panah Issei.

Si kapten yang melihatnya langsung melompat menjauh, mengerti kalau panah satu ini tidak dapat ditahan dengan perisai. Ia tidak sempat memberi tahu temannya karena khawatir akan terkena efeknya.

 _Blarr…_

Malaikat Jatuh beserta perisainya hancur berkeping-keping. Menyebabkan lubang di tempat berdirinya Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Hanya tinggal satu musuh lagi, Issei yakin ia bisa mengalahkannya.

Mungkin setelah ini, Issei akan menamai masing-masing panahnya. Untuk yang pertama, panah yang bisa menembus sihir namun tidak dengan benda akan ia namai [Piercing Arrow]. Dan yang kedua, panah yang mengeluarkan kemampuan angin yang luar biasa, namanya [Wind Arrow]. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengeluarkan panah-panah dengan efek spesial lainnya.

"Kau bukan manusia biasa. Berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti itu tanpa bantuan orang lain, kemudian meningkatkan kekuatan serangannya. Kurasa kau cukup sepadan untuk melawanku dalam keadaan terkuatku!" Puji kapten Malaikat Jatuh sambil mengeluarkan perisai lagi melalui sihirnya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan cara untuk melawanku lagi?" Tanya Issei sambil bersiap menarik tali busurnya lagi. Hasrat bertarung Issei sepertinya mulai bangkit. Ia mungkin akan menjadi seorang petarung yang sangat hebat di masa depan mengingat kemampuannya saat ini.

Tapi Issei masih merasa kurang. Untuk memusnahkan eksistensi supranatural, ia perlu lebih kuat lagi. Jauh lebih kuat. Issei memutuskan untuk lebih sering melawan makhluk supranatural agar kekuatannya semakin meningkat. Lawan yang lebih kuat akan membuatnya lebih berkembang lagi. Itulah yang Issei pikirkan.

Issei tidak membuang waktu lagi, segera ia tarik busurnya. Mengeluarkan [Wind Arrow] untuk merobek perisainya lagi. Namun, kapten Malaikat Jatuh ini pasti sudah menemukan kelemahannya kan?

 _Wussshhh…_

Perisai milik Fallen Angel tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya kuning. Serangan Issei berhasil ditahan menggunakan perisai. Ini mengejutkan Issei. Apa perisai itu juga bisa mem-blok sihir? Ini akan menjadi pertarungan terakhir yang sulit.

Tanpa mengambil jeda waktu, Issei menembakkan [Piercing Arrow] kearah si kapten. Tentu saja, serangannya berhasil di-blok lagi. Malaikat Jatuh itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat dua serangan Issei berhasil ditahan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Lemah sekali!" Ejek Malaikat Jatuh tersebut sambil melemparkan [Light Spear] di tangan kanannya. Serangan demi serangan berhasil Issei hindari namun beberapa kali juga ia terkena serangan. Sehingga menyebabkan sedikit robekan di bajunya.

"Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk mengalahkanmu!" Teriak Issei sambil menarik tali busurnya. Kali ini warna panahnya berubah lagi menjadi hitam, dan ujungnya juga tidak terlalu tajam. Malah kelihatan tumpul. Malaikat Jatuh yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

Serangan dengan panah sihir ataupun nonsihir dapat ia antisipasi. Jika Issei menyerangnya dari dekat, [Light Spear] juga sudah siap mengoyak tubuh Issei. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari panah tumpul itu. Tak berselang lama, panah akhirnya dilepaskan.

 _Wush…_

Sesaat setelah panah itu menyentuh perisai, muncullah asap hitam. Asap itu terus membesar sampai jarak lima meter dari Malaikat Jatuh dengan tinggi tiga meter. Hal ini tentu saja tidak ia duga akan terjadi. Menggunakan panah tumpul untuk mengecoh lawan.

Mengabaikan penglihatannya yang terganggu akibat asap, ia mencoba menggunakan pendengarannya untuk mendengar suara panah yang mungkin saja ditembakan. Perlahan, ia mencoba keluar dari kumpulan asap. Namun asapnya semakin membesar dan ketika di dalam sini, ia merasa hanya berputar-putar saja. Tiba-tiba…

 _Jlebb…_

Tanpa suara, sebuah panah berhasil menembus dada kapten Malaikat Jatuh. Jantung lebih tepatnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa asap ini juga meredam suara?

Setelah beberapa detik, asapnya mulai menghilang. Memperlihatkan seorang Fallen Angel dengan luka di dada. Issei dengan santainya mendekati Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Dari jarak tiga meter, ia mulai berbicara padanya.

"Sangat mengagumkan melihat seseorang yang jantungnya sudah tertembus masih hidup. Makhluk supranatural memang luar biasa!" Puji Issei sambil memutari tubuh kapten yang terbaring lemah.

"Apa kau suka bagaimana caraku mengalahkanmu?" Tanya Issei dengan kalimat yang dingin. Ia ingin mengubah karakternya ketika berada di pertarungan. Dari yang ceria, penuh senyum, dan pengertian ketika di dekat Asuna. Menjadi suram, dingin, dan tak berperasaan ketika bertarung melawan makhluk supranatural.

Untuk apa mengasihani makhluk yang tidak pernah mengasihani manusia? Mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Mereka harus tahu kalau manusia juga bisa menyaingi mereka kalau manusia mau berusaha.

"Panah yang pertama, namanya [Smoke Arrow]. Berguna membuat kabut hitam untuk membutakan penglihatan. Semakin lama akan semakin membesar jangkauannya. Dan siapapun yang sudah masuk ke dalam kabut, mereka hanya akan berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Sangat berguna untuk menghadapi gerombolan saat dikejar!" Jelas Issei.

"Panah yang kedua, memiliki kemampuan membunuh tanpa suara. [Silent Assasin] namanya. Sama seperti namanya, panah ini sering digunakan para Assasin untuk melakukan pembunuhan. Semakin sedikit suara di sekitarnya, semakin tajam panahnya." Jelas Issei mengakhiri penjelasan tentang panahnya.

"Melawan makhluk supranatural sangat sulit, indra kalian lebih tajam dari kami. Untuk itu, pertama kali aku membutakan penglihatanmu agar kau menggunakan indra yang lainnya. Aku pikir kau akan terbang untuk menghindar, tapi kurasa kau lupa caranya untuk terbang kan? Hahaha… di dalam kabut ini, kemampuan terbangmu disegel sementara sampai kau keluar dari sini." Issei menerawang jauh di angkasa, memikirkan kata selanjutnya.

"Indra selanjutnya yang akan kau gunakan pasti pendengaran. Dan benar saja, hanya dengan menggunakan serangan tanpa suara saja kau bisa dikalahkan. Heh,,.." Dengan satu tarikan, ia menembakkan panah ke kepala kapten Malaikat Jatuh itu. Tidak memberikan kesempatan hidup padanya. Membunuh dengan keji.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, kekuatanku jauh lebih hebat dari yang kuduga. Ah, sekarang sudah malam. Pasti nee-chan sudah menungguku!" Ucap Issei sambil melangkah keluar barrier yang sudah mulai memudar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, tidak ada suara Asuna yang menyambutnya hari ini. Issei rasa ia harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Vali dan Asuna. Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar?

Issei mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian sehari penuh ini. Mulai dari datangnya murid baru, Vali namanya. Yang menunjukkan secara langsung ketertarikannya pada Issei. Issei tidak tahu apa yang membuat Vali tertarik padanya. Padahal Issei belum menunjukkan kelebihannya.

Apa ini yang dimaksud cinta pada pandangan pertama? Entahlah, Issei juga tidak tahu. Kalaupun Vali suka pada Issei, Ia takkan menolak. Hanya jual mahal sedikit saja.

Selanjutnya adalah kejadian barusan. Tiga orang Fallen Angel mencoba mengeroyoknya dan membunuhnya. Namun mereka sendiri yang malah terbunuh. Dalam pertarungannya ini, Issei membuka beberapa skill baru.

[Piercing Arrow], [Wind Arrow], [Smoke Arrow], dan [Silent Assasin]. Empat panah dengan efek yang berbeda, memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahan yang berbeda pula. Untuk selanjutnya, Issei pasti akan membuka lebih banyak lagi variasi panah yang dapat ia keluarkan.

Issei penasaran, sampai batas mana ia dapat mengeluarkan panah. Ia ingin melatih dirinya, namun tidak ada guru maupun teman latihan. Apa ia harus mencari guru untuk melatihnya mengendalikan kekuatan supranatural?

Issei akan terus berkembang selama ia masih memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk melindungi manusia. Apa ia akan memerlukan bantuan untuk mewujudkan perdamaian yang sebenarnya? Yahh, mungkin saja ia akan mencari manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Asuna? Apa ia juga mempunyai kemampuan seperti Issei? Apa ia akan dapat mengeluarkan kemampuannya itu? Apa ia juga akan bertarung di garis depan bersama Issei? Tentu saja Issei tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Saat ini ia tengah berjalan menuju lantai dua. Menuju ke kamar Asuna untuk sekedar bertemu. Saat berada di depan kamar Asuna, ia mulai mengetuk pintu. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Asuna-nee, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Issei yang ditujukan kepada Asuna. Namun tidak ada jawaban, Issei mulai khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tak berselang lama, Asuna keluar dari pintu dengan rambut acak-acakan. Wajahnya sembab menandakan ia baru saja menangis untuk waktu yang lama. Baru pertama kali ini, Issei melihat Asuna seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Nee-chan?" Tanya Issei penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa kau menyukaiku Issei?" Bukannya menjawab, Asuna malah berbalik bertanya. Issei terkejut dengan pertanyaan Asuna, kenapa harus menanyakannya sekarang?

"Aku menyukaimu karena kau kakak yang-…"

 _PLAKKK…_

Tidak pernah Issei duga sebelumnya, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya, ia akan ditampar Asuna. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 _ **Bersambung…**_

 _Note :_

 _-_ Penampilan Valiana Lucifer sama seperti Aine Chidorigafuchi dari anime Masou Gakuen HxH

-Busur yang Issei keluarkan sama seperti busur Archer dari anime Fate/stay night

* * *

Heyy, ini dengan Chrono76, selamat menikmati chapter baru dariku. Kuharap di chapter ini kalian semua tidak kecewa. Dan untuk kalian yang udah mau baca, aku ucapkan terima kasih. khususnya kepada **algi-kun** , dan **arif4342** terimakasih sudah mau review. Review kalian, semangat bagiku!

Wew, chapter selanjutnya akan update minggu depan, bisa sabtu, bisa minggu. Semakin banyak yang review, kemungkinan bisa update lebih cepat :v

Chrono76 out...


End file.
